


Dear Old Shiz: Year 1

by orphan_account



Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: College, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Musicalverse, Slow Burn, but you know me... gelphie is endgame, eventually, god im so excited to write all of this, like this is the slowest burn ever, the fiyero/glinda is heavy in part 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Elphaba Thropp is a snarky, introverted nerd. She's also green.Galinda Upland is a rich, outgoing popular girl.The two could not be more different, but they're forced to share a room together, and a strange and unique brand of friendship begins to bloom between them.(The musical, for time's sake, skips over most of the time at Shiz. This story will be filling in the gaps, exploring the development and the intricacies of Elphaba and Galinda's friendship over their years in school.)EDIT: ON HOLD FOR THE FORESEEABLE FUTURE- please see opening note for more details





	1. Loathing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I’ve come to realize that I’m in W A Y over my head. Like I actually thought I could sit down and crank out the entire Gelphie college years with little to no planning and like… that’s not happening (especially since I’m completely uninspired)
> 
> Dear Old Shiz will be on hold indefinitely. I apologize for this, but I’m def gonna learn my lesson from this, and start to like plan things more instead of just yeeting headfirst into projects I can’t realistically finish.
> 
> Probably won’t delete what I have, but I can take what I have and make it into one-shots… idk.
> 
> Meanwhile, expect progress on Per Aspera Ad Astra (the Kansas au), a fic that I’m actually planning before I write

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elphaba is finally going to Shiz... but only to supervise her sister.
> 
> Things couldn't possibly get worse...

Things could not possibly get worse for Elphaba Thropp. It was her first day at Shiz University, the most prestigious school in Oz, she knew she should be happy…

Except she wasn’t there to go to school, not entirely at least.

She was there to supervise her younger sister. Nessarose Thropp, the tragically beautiful beloved heiress to the Munchkinland governorship, a strong young lady who was bound to a wheelchair for life, was old enough to attend Shiz. And, despite Nessa being a perfectly capable young woman, their father still feared for her safety, so he sent Elphaba to act as her guardian. Elphaba would be a student as well, but caring for Nessa, her father said, was the priority.

She loved Nessa, of course, but despite being the older sister, Elphaba had always grown up in her shadow, and she was growing tired of it. It had been her dream to attend university, but she wanted to go there to learn, not to supervise her sister.

But at least they would be together.

* * *

Their father had left, showering Nessa with words of advice and parting gifts and farewells. All Elphaba got was a warning to keep her mouth shut.

A rather pompous looking woman entered the hall, and a silence fell over the crowd of students. “Welcome! Welcome, dear students! I am Madame Morrible, headmistress here at Shiz University!” She paced across the room, clearly trying to make herself seem as extravagant as possible. “And whether you are here to study law, logic, or linguification, I know I speak for my fellow faculty members when I say that we have nothing but the highest hopes... for some of you-”

“Excuse me,” Nessa said as she wheeled towards the headmistress, “Pardon me…”

“You must be the governor’s daughter! Miss Nessarose, isn’t it? Oh, what a tragically beautiful face you have!”

Elphaba sighed. Everywhere she went, everyone showed sympathy and pity for Nessa. No one ever felt anything but disgust towards her.

“And who is-” Morrible turned around and instantly stepped back with a yelp, her expression somewhere in between terrified and disgusted.

“I’m the other daughter, Elphaba.” She tried to ignore Morrible’s reaction to her appearance, “I’m beautifully tragic.”

“Yes, I see… Well, I’m sure you’re very bright.”

“Bright?” A distinctly snobby voice called from across the room, “She’s phosphorescent!”

Dozens of students laughed, and Elphaba wasn’t quite sure if they were laughing at the absolute hilarity of the blond girl’s insult or at her rather green appearance, but either way, their laughter stung.

“Now,” Morrible began, “Regarding room assignments…”

Elphaba quickly raised her hand. She had to make sure that she would share a room with Nessa.

Standing right across from her, also raising her hand to signal Morrible, was that bratty blond girl who had just made fun of her.

“Is this regarding room assignments?” Morrible asked.

“No, but thank you for asking, Madame Morrible. You see, I have already been assigned a private suite.”

Elphaba scoffed. A private suite, and here she was, bragging about it. How pretentious.

All of the girl’s friends- Elphaba wondered how in the world she had so many friends on the first day- erupted in a clamor upon hearing that they wouldn’t get to share a room with her.

“But!’ The girl silenced the crowd, “You can all come and visit me whenever you want!”

Elphaba rolled her eyes. What a snob.

“Did you have a question?” Morrible asked, becoming noticeably fed up with the girl.

“Oh, yes. I am Galinda Upland, of the Upper Uplands, and I have applied to your sorcery seminar…”

Elphaba tried to tune out Galinda’s incredibly annoying voice, but it wasn’t working, all she could hear was that stupid voice, going on and on and on about the sorcery seminar. She couldn’t take it anymore.

“Excuse me, Madame Morrible.” Elphaba spoke up, “We have not yet received our room assignments.”

“Ah, yes.” Morrible replied, completely cutting off Galinda, “The Governor made his concerns for your sister’s well-being quite apparent. She will share my compartment, where I will assist her as needed.”

Elphaba’s head was spinning. This was not supposed to happen. “But I’ve always looked after my sister.”

“He never mentioned you.” Morrible said with a laugh, “No worries, we’ll find some place to put you.”

“Madame Morrible, please, let me stay with my sister! I need to take care of her.”

Morrible took Elphaba’s hand. “Miss Elphaba, I do appreciate your concern for your sister, but your father made it very clear that Miss Nessarose is to stay with me.” She turned to the crowd of students, “Now, who would be willing to share with Miss Elphaba?”

Elphaba knew that no one would ever willingly stay with her. At least she would get a room to herself this way. She wouldn’t have to worry about sharing a space or dealing with another person or-

“Oh, thank you, dear, that is very good of you!”

Elphaba was snapped out of her thoughts. Standing across from her was… Galinda.

Galinda looked quite confused as Morrible took her hand. “What?”

“There you go, Miss Elphaba, you can room with Miss Galinda!” She joined their hands, and like two opposing magnets, they instantly leapt apart.

“No, Madame Morrible, you don’t understand!”

The room burst into chaos.

Galinda looked as if she was on the verge of panic.

All her friends gathered around her in a frenzy.

Nessa was being wheeled away, turning over her shoulder, trying to say something to her.

Elphaba couldn’t bear any more of the clamor. “Let! Her! Go!”

Something shifted within Elphaba’s heart; she could feel it. Her magic, tied to her emotions, was bubbling over, and in what felt like both an instant and an eternity, Nessa’s chair spun across the room and back into her control.

Everyone stared at her in shock.

“Elphaba! You promised things would be different here!” Nessa hissed as she turned to Elphaba.

In that instant, Elphaba decided, her situation could not possibly get any worse: going to school just to supervise her sister, getting her sister taken away from her, being forced to room with that ridiculously obnoxious Galinda, and now revealing her magic to the whole freshman class. It was awful, but at least there was no way it could get any worse.

“You mean this has happened before?” Morrible bellowed.

Morrible was upset. It turns out things could get worse. Elphaba knew she had to do whatever she could to apologize.

“Well, something just comes over me sometimes, something I can’t describe, I’m sorry. I’ll try to control myself-”

“What?!’ Morrible exclaimed “Never apologize for talent! Your talent is a gift! And that is my talent: encouraging talent! Have you ever considered a career in sorcery?”

Elphaba couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her magic, just another item on the long list of things she hated about herself, was being praised as a talent.

“You know, I am close friends with His Wonderfulness, the Wizard of Oz, and I know that he is looking to take on an apprentice within a few years; someone to carry on his legacy someday. You, my dear are incredibly talented, and I’m sure that the Wizard would love an apprentice like you. If you’d be interested in joining the school of magic here at Shiz, there is a defin-ish chance that you could find yourself working alongside the Wizard in a few years. If you work as you should, you’ll be making good.”

Elphaba could only stare at the headmistress in stunned silence.

Eventually, everyone in the room had left, and Elphaba was left alone with nothing but her suitcase and her thoughts.

For the first time in her life, her magic was appreciated. She finally had the chance to meet the Wizard, which would be incredible considering he was… well, the Wizard. But she wasn’t quite as concerned about the Wizard, but more about what being his apprentice would mean for her. She had been an outcast her entire life for very obvious and very green reasons, but simply being associated with the Wizard might convince people to look past her green skin and appreciate her for who she truly was. She would also finally get to be in a place where her magic would be accepted instead of feared. And maybe… just maybe, the Wizard would be able to fix the underlying cause of almost all her problems in life: her bright emerald skin. If the Wizard could de-greenify her, then she could actually pass as a normal, average person.

But even if he couldn’t de-greenify her, Elphaba still had big hopes. People would see past her green skin, anyway, if they were appreciating her for her talents.

Her mind buzzing with big ideas for the future, Elphaba had forgotten about her troubles… until she stepped into her room.

“Ugh, you’re here.” Galinda scowled, and Elphaba was suddenly brought back to her present situation. She was going to have to spend an entire year with this… this gremlin.

But this, she decided, was just a small hurdle on her track to joining the Wizard. It would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and reviews are always welcome!
> 
> main tumblr: the-lesbian-goblin
> 
> wicked tumblr: two-gay-witches


	2. Unadulterated Loathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I hate her more than I’ve ever hated anyone or anything. Every time I look at her, every time I even think of her, I get a knot of rage in my stomach, my heart races and my head spins.”
> 
> “That’s a really weird way to describe hating someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello I am back! This chapter fought me... and I'm trying so hard to keep people in character, but I'm finding that it's way easier for me to write these two when they like each other than when they hate each other... but I'm doing my best.
> 
> Also Galinda is kind of a manipulative bitch like more so here than she is in canon but y'know, it's whatever. I write the things how I want them to be and that's just how it be.
> 
> (Also, I haven't read the book and know next to nothing about side characters like Pfannee and Shenshen. Based on other people's writing, though, I've gathered that they're part of the rich, popular crowd that Glin hangs out with and I will be writing them as such)
> 
> As for a predictable and regular schedule to updating.... well, I'm not one for predictability. Once I get into the swing of things, we'll see, maybe I can get an actual schedule set up for this bad boy.

Galinda sighed as she heard the door open. Of course, it was her roommate. That absolutely hideous string bean that she would have to share a space with for an entire year. This was going to be completely disastrous for her reputation, she just knew it.

 

“Ugh, you’re here.” She scoffed, wanting to make it clear that even though they were sharing a room, they were not friends, and they never would be.

 

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Elphaba, by the way, in case you ever wanted to call me by my actual name instead of an insult.”

 

Galinda stayed silent. She was above engaging with this… strange, green thing.

 

“Although, I must admire your skill in insulting me. ‘Phosphorescent’... you don’t seem like the type of person who would know such a big word.”

 

Galinda tried to hold her tongue, but she wasn’t about to let this girl come in and question her intelligence. “Look, just because I’m blond and popular doesn’t mean I’m an idiot!”

 

“So I can’t judge you based on your appearance, but you can judge me on mine?”

 

“That’s literally not the point.”

 

“It ‘literally’ is the point; you were so quick to decide you hated me the second you looked at me.”

 

“Actually, Miss Elphaba, I decided you were strange the second I looked at you. I decided I _hated_ you when you waltzed right on in here and started questioning my intelligence.” Galinda sighed as she turned her back on Elphaba once more, continuing to unpack her suitcase. “Luckily, we might not have to worry about each other for much longer. I’m going to speak with Madame Morrible and see if it’s possible for me to live in a triple room with Pfannee and Shenshen. You’ll have this room all to yourself and we’ll never have to see each other again.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Good.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you mean, you won’t let me switch rooms?” Galinda protested.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Galinda, but to switch rooms, you’ve got to have a valid reason, and the fact that you don’t get along with your roommate is not a valid reason, especially considering it hasn’t even been an hour since I assigned you to your rooms. You’re both adults, you can figure out how to coexist.”

 

Galinda rolled her eyes. “I _am_ being the adult here, I’m respectfully requesting to remove myself from this situation to avoid further conflict.”

 

“Miss Galinda, please just try to handle the situation on your own. If you’re still having issues by midterms, then perhaps we could consider looking at alternative options.”

 

“Fine. Midterms can’t come soon enough.” Galinda said as she stood up and left Morrible’s office.

 

As Galinda walked down the hall towards Pfannee and Shenshen’s room, her mind began to spin. Her entire life, she had gotten everything she’d ever wanted, and now, in just this one day, TWO things had already failed to go according to plan. This was not supposed to happen to her. She had know for some time that one day she would be thrown into the “real world” that everyone had talked about, a world where not everything went as planned and sometimes there would be disappointments. She just didn’t think it would happen so… fast.

 

Her friends would help her feel better. She had gone through grade school with Pfannee and Shenshen, and now they were beginning the next chapter of their lives at Shiz.

 

“Galinda!” Pfannee squealed as she opened the door. “We just finished unpacking, come in!”

 

“Did you talk to Morrible?” Shenshen asked as she sat down in a fuzzy pink chair. “Do we get to be roomies?”

 

“No. Morrible said that I’m an adult and I should try to work out my own problems. But I did try to work out my problem by requesting to remove myself from the negative situation, so she can’t complain.”

 

“So you’re stuck sharing a room with that string bean?”

 

“For now.” Galinda sighed as she sat down next to her friends. “Do you mind if I rant?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I completely and utterly despise Elphaba Thropp.”

 

“Who?” Pfannee and Shenshen asked at the same time.

 

“The green girl, that’s her name. But anyway, I hate her more than I’ve ever hated anyone or anything. Every time I look at her, every time I even think of her, I get a knot of rage in my stomach, my heart races and my head spins.”

 

“That’s a really weird way to describe hating someone.” Shenshen mused, “I’m a psychology major, so I know this kind of stuff.”

 

“Shen, you idiot, we haven’t even had our first day of classes yet,” Pfannee laughed, “Stop acting like you have a PhD.”

 

“Anyway,” Galinda resumed, trying to ignore her friends’ remarks, “Every single thing about her annoys me: that stupid green face, her awful, nerdy ‘I’m smarter than you’ voice, and her clothes, sweet Oz, her hideous clothes. She has literally no sense of fashion.”

 

“No fashion sense?” Shenshen interrupted, “Why, that’s the worst possible trait a roommate can have!”

 

“Not only is she hideous on the outside, her personality is rotten too. The second I walked in she started being all snarky and assuming I was stupid because I’m blond. I’m so excited to finally move out. Morrible said that if things don’t improve by midterms, we can start to look at other options. So in just a couple months, I could be living with you guys instead of that stupid artichoke. Until then, I’ll just try not to talk to her.”

 

“That sounds like a safe plan.” Shenshen noted.

 

“Someone change the subject, I shouldn’t be staying this angry for this long.”

 

“Ooh, you know what I heard?” Pfannee asked with a giggle, “I heard that Fiyero Tigelaar is transferring to Shiz.”

 

“No way!” Shenshen practically screamed, “ _The_ Fiyero Tigelaar?”

 

“Mhm, rumor has it he’s been a student at every university in Oz, except this one. He’s 21, smoking hot, and I’m going to make him mine.”

 

“Actually, I’ve got dibs.” Galinda said.

 

“Glin, you can’t just call dibs on a guy, that’s not how it works. Calling dibs is such a high school thing to do. We’re literally adults now.”

 

“Okay, but think about it, I’m stuck in this whole disasterocious roommate situation, don’t I deserve a perfect boyfriend to make up for that?”

 

“I mean...” Pfannee looked hesitant. Galinda gave her an icy look, the look she knew would make things go her way, “Of course you do, Galinda.”

 

“Yeah,” Shenshen added, “You definitely deserve something good to make up for that green girl.”

 

“I’m glad you agree with me.” Galinda said, although she knew they were only saying it to be nice. “Now I’ve got to get going, I still have to pick up my textbooks and get everything organized for class tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

_“You’re both adults, you can figure out how to coexist.”_

 

_‘I just won’t talk to her.”_

 

_“You definitely deserves something good to make up for that green girl.”_

 

Galinda decided that she just had to be patient. Ignorance was a form of coexistence, right? Ignore that nerdy green thorn in her side until she found and Fiyero, then he would be a sufficient distraction.

 

She wanted nothing more than to completely ignore Elphaba. But her entire life she had been outgoing and social; she couldn’t bear to just sit in silence.

 

“I see you’ve finished unpacking.” Galinda observed as she looked over Elphaba’s half of the room. Her bed was covered with white sheets, a black comforter, and two pillows. On her desk was a stack of books, a small framed picture of her and Nessarose, and a tiny bottle filled with some green liquid. Galinda knew better than to ask about it.

 

Elphaba glanced up from her book. School hadn’t even started yet and she was already studying. “Yes, I have.”

 

Galinda glanced at her half of the room. Pink blankets, approximately six pillows, all in varying shades of pink. Pennants and posters and strings of lights covered the walls, and her desk was filled with the absolute essentials: five mugs for her herbal tea, two packs of gel pens so she could color code her notes, a stationery set so she could stay in touch with her friends and family, and a tiny plant in a heart-shaped pot. And that was only her desk…

 

She looked back at Elphaba’s side of the room and noticed how empty and dull it was compared to hers. “We couldn’t possibly be more different, Miss Elphaba.”

 

“You’re just noticing that now?”

 

“Of course I’m not, but our different styles of interior design really emphasize our differences in personality. In all honesty, your decorating is a bit dull.”

 

“And yours is… bubbly. Too bubbly.”

 

Galinda realized she had no response prepared for that. She decided that however uncomfortable it may be, she would just have to let the conversation die.

 

“I’m sorry, by the way,” Elphaba said from behind her book, “For being so snarky earlier. I’ve had an absolutely exhausting day, I shouldn’t have taken it entirely out on you.”

 

Glinda was surprised at the sincerity in her roommate’s voice. “Wow. You almost sound like you care.”

 

Elphaba seemed offended by the notion that she could care about Galinda in the slightest.. “Oh please, I was mostly just saying that to fill the silence. I have had a rough day, and rooming with you isn’t making it any easier.”

 

“You think I want to be here? I didn’t mean to volunteer to room with you! I was supposed to be in a private suite, but no, here I am, stuck with you!”

 

Elphaba laughed, as if their bickering had become some kind of game, “Oh, please do tell me more about how hard your life is!”

 

“Hey! It’s not easy! One time, when my family was on a vacation at a ski resort-”

 

“I was joking, you ditz.” Elphaba scoffed, “I absolutely loathe you.”

 

Why did this girl feel the need to use such big words all the time? It made her sound so pretentious.

 

Galinda rolled her eyes, “Just say ‘hate’ like a normal person.”

 

“Why? Is ‘loathe’ too big of a word for your brain?”

 

Galinda sighed. This was going to be a long semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, comments are appreciated!


	3. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're actually making friendly conversation, and it's a step in the right direction.

Elphaba hated how often her and Galinda bickered about stupid things. A conversation about something small, like tea or the weather or the best meal in the dining center would quickly dissolve into a full blown argument, with each girl flinging insults at the other.

 

Elphaba hated how much they argued, but she had also come to think of it as kind of a game. It was interesting, she noticed, just how many different ways she could find to piss off her rich, popular roommate.

 

But, even in the first few days before class started, their constant quarreling became exhausting. It was much easier to just avoid Galinda altogether. Elphaba spent most of her time in the library. Even though classes hadn’t fully started yet- the classes that did meet just went over the syllabus- Elphaba appreciated the peaceful silence of the library.

 

However, sometimes their interactions were inevitable. They both found themselves in their room during a particularly hot Thursday afternoon, the fourth day of classes.

 

“It’s so hot out,” Galinda groaned as she flopped on her bed, “And it’s syllabus week, I have nothing to do for any of my classes.”

 

Elphaba was surprised. Galinda was talking to her- and she didn’t sound entirely hostile. She decided to keep her guard up anyway. “ Are you asking me what you should do? Since when do my opinions matter to you?”

 

“Woah, I never said that, calm down. I’m not asking you what I should do, I’m just saying it’s hotter than hell outside and I’ve got nothing to do but sit here melting.”

 

“Well, if you’re open to suggestions, you could go visit your popular friends, Pfanpfan and Shenee.”

 

“It’s Pfannee and Shenshen.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“And they both have classes all afternoon and into the evening. I’d go outside and just walk around but it’s far too hot out for that.”

 

“Well, since we’re both here and we’ve got time to kill… we could try having an actual conversation. I know we didn’t get off to a great start. But this is going to be a long year if we go on hating each other. I’m not saying we should be friends or anything, but can we at least talk? We should see if we can have a conversation without trying to kill each other.”

 

“I suppose you’re right. But we have literally nothing in common, what could we possibly have to talk about?”

  
  


“Well, we hardly know anything about each other, I think that would be a good first step towards not hating each other. Where are you from and what are you majoring in.”

 

“I’m from the Gillikin Uplands. The Upper Uplands. And I honestly don’t know what I’m majoring in. My parents sent me here for business, but I really like art and architecture and sorcery and politics, but my family says there’s no future with a degree like that.” Galinda sighed, “What about you?”

 

“I’m from Munchkinland, and I’m majoring in sorcery.”

 

“Lucky.”

 

“Lucky that I’m from Munchkinland or lucky that I’m majoring in sorcery?” Elphaba said with a sassy smirk.

 

“I think you know which one,” Galinda sneered. 

 

“Why aren’t you a sorcery major, if that’s what you want to be?”

 

“Well, I don’t have a natural talent for magic like you do. But I really like sorcery and… if I’m going to be paying thousands of dollars to go to school, I want to be doing something I like. I know I’m not the best at magic, but that’s why I wanted to go to school for it. I want to learn to do what I love, not be forced into something that I hate.”

 

Elphaba was taken aback by the lack of edge in Galinda’s voice that she had grown so used to hearing. This, she realized, was the genuine Galinda, not the rude, snobby, condescending rich girl she presented herself as.

 

Galinda seemed to notice her own change in tone as well, for she quickly corrected herself, returning to her typical sing-song voice and prissy tone. “I mean, my parents sent me here to be a business major, but I’m an adult now, I can decide what I want to do with my life, and they can’t stop me. I’m changing majors as soon as possible.”

 

Elphaba shivered at the thought of Galinda joining her private sorcery lessons. Despite this, she still felt the need to carry on the conversation. “Your parents can’t stop you, but Morrible can. She seemed pretty insistent on keeping you out of the program.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I wound up here,” she gestured first to Elphaba and then to their shared room, “I was trying to ask Morrible a question about the sorcery program, but for some reason she assumed I was volunteering to room with you. I tried to ask if I could change rooms, but she told me that we’re both adults and we need to learn how to handle our own problems.”

 

“She’s right though.” Elphaba pointed out, “We  _ are _ adults. We need to figure this out on our own. I’m going to be completely honest: I can’t stand you, and I know you feel the same way about me. But, we’re going to have to put up with each other, just for this year, then we’ll never have to see each other again.”

 

* * *

 

As the days at school turned into weeks, Elphaba noticed that her conversations with Galinda became more natural and less tense. They would make conversation about their classes and their assignments, or about the surprisingly delicious chocolate cake in the dining hall, or about the strangest things they saw that day (Elphaba currently held the record for the weirdest thing: she had seen a bicycle wedged in between the branches of a tree).

 

They were by no means friends, though. Elphaba spent most of her time in the library, while Galinda spent most of her time with her group of popular girls. When they were in their room together, they would usually mind their own business, sometimes strike up a casual conversation, and occasionally argue and insult each other, though that became less and less frequent with time. 

 

They did start interacting outside of their dorm room, though. They would say hi when passing each other between classes and give an almost friendly smile from across the dining hall. 

 

They even ate lunch together once. 

 

Elphaba had made her way to the dining center where she sat down with her plate of mashed potatoes, excessively dry even with the gravy.  She liked sitting in the very back corner of the dining hall. No one else ever sat there which meant there was no one to see her, no one to judge her, and no one to-

 

“Hey Elphaba,”

 

“Galinda? Why are you here?” Elphaba asked through her bite of food.

 

“Pfan and Shen have a project to work on, so they couldn’t make it to lunch. I hate eating alone, and you’re the first person I saw that I knew. Is it alright if I sit with you?”

 

“I don’t see why you’d want to,” Elphaba kept her guard up, “But sure.”

 

They ate mainly in silence, then chatted for a bit about their classes.

 

“So, how are your classes going so far?”

 

“I’m taking this absolutely awful intro to management class, it’s what I just came from actually. The class itself is alright, but my professor could not be more boring if he tried.”

 

“It could be worse, you could have one-on-one lessons with Horrible Morrible.”

 

“Yes, you’re stuck with Morrible, but at least you’re in the sorcery program!”

 

“Fair point,” Elphaba said with a shrug. She glanced at the clock and stood up “I’ve actually got to get going to my sorcery lesson, if you’ll excuse me.”

 

“Thanks for letting me sit with you, Elphaba.”

 

“Yeah, no problem. Uh… want to do it again sometime?”

 

“Only if I absolutely have to.” Galinda said, and Elphaba swore she saw the other girl smile. “See you later.”

 

As Elphaba walked to her next class, she tried to process what had happened. Galinda would rather sit with her than by herself. She didn’t seem thrilled about it, but she had chosen to sit with her and they made conversation without getting into any type of argument.

 

They definitely weren’t friends, but they weren’t enemies anymore. Enemies didn’t sit by each other in the dining hall. Enemies didn’t talk to each other about classes. Enemies didn’t smile at each other as they parted ways. 

 

Maybe this year wouldn’t be quite so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: the bicycle in a tree thing actually happened to me. I don't know why or how but there was a bike stuck in a tree for a couple days. college is wild.
> 
> also thank you for reading! The next 2 or 3 chapters will definitely be longer, they will cover dancing through life and popular


	4. Dancing Through Life: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is going okay until a boy literally comes crashing into Elphaba and Galinda's lives. Then everything gets complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and the next were actually real hard to write cause like gelphie is going to be endgame so trying to write Galinda being into a guy caused me physical pain oof
> 
> Also I hate having to switch POV in the middle of chapters but Dancing through life is so complicated it would be impossible to just stay in one character's head the whole time. It's very clear when the POV changes and aside from the two chapters that compromise dancing through life, I don't intend to switch in the middle like this anymore

It was a beautiful day. The air was still warm, but the slight chill in the breeze signaled that autumn was not far away. Classes were in full swing at this point, and Elphaba couldn’t be more excited. She had just left her Animal History class with her favorite professor, Dr. Dillamond. He was the only Animal on the faculty, and he always gave the most eye-opening lectures. If she didn’t have such a promising future in sorcery, Elphaba decided she’d want to major in Animal Studies. She could always double major, or at least minor in something.

 

She decided she could worry about that come next semester. For now, she would focus on today. It was an absolutely gorgeous day. She decided she would do some of her studying outside, then head to the library in the evening. There was no better way to spend a Friday night than reading. Of course, she did have to eat sometime before the dining hall closed. Maybe she would just-

 

“Look out!” Someone shouted, but before Elphaba had time to realize what was happening, a bicycle pulling a cart slammed into her. She wasn’t particularly hurt, but she dropped her books all across the courtyard.

 

“Hey!” Elphaba exclaimed. She gathered her books and turned to see who had hit her. The bicycle driver looked concerned, but the person in the cart was fast asleep.

 

The driver motioned for her to stop. “Please, miss, you’ll disturb him.”

 

“I certainly will!” Elphaba said as she slammed the cart with her books. How could this guy still be asleep when his cart had hit her? “Wake up!”

 

“Young lady, do you realize who this is?”

 

“I don’t care who he is, your cart nearly ran me over!” She turned to the half-asleep man slouched in the cart, “And you’re sleeping?”

 

“Of course,” The man in the cart yawned, “It’s daytime.”

 

Elphaba was furious with him, but she couldn’t help but notice how easy he was on the eyes. If she wasn’t so angry, she’d almost be charmed by his looks.

 

“See you soon,” the man said to his driver as he jumped out of the cart, “I’m sure I won’t last longer at this school than at any of the others.”

 

Elphaba resumed her confrontation. “Is this really how you go through life? Nearly knocking people over and not even noticing them?”

 

The man gave her a quick once-over and adjusted his sunglasses. “Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go?”

 

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She wasn’t wasting anymore time talking to that self-absorbed asshole, no matter how good looking he was.

 

* * *

 

Galinda pulled her jacket tighter around herself. It wasn’t terribly cold, but the chill in the autumn breeze was just enough to make her shiver. As she walked down the sidewalk, she passed Elphaba.

 

“Hey Elphaba,” She said, then realized her roommate looked rather upset, “What’s got you in such a bad mood?”

 

“It’s nothing, just this asshole ran into me with his cart, then didn’t even apologize! And then he said, ‘maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go’.”

 

Galinda barely stifled a laugh. Sure the joke was awful, but it was still funny. “I’m sorry that happened to you. Want to grab dinner after I’m done at class?”

 

“No thanks, I’ve got some studying to do tonight.”

 

“You  _ always _ have studying to do. It’s not like I’m asking you to go to a party or anything, just to grab some food. I won’t even bring Pfannee or Shenshen.”

 

“We’ll see. I’ll be back in our room by like…” She glanced at the clock tower, “Probably 4:30, we can figure something out then.”

 

“Sounds good. Have fun studying, you nerd.”

 

As Elphaba walked off towards the library, Galinda turned her attention to the plaza ahead of her. A crowd seemed to be gathering, and she needed to investigate why. Her next class wasn’t for another half an hour, she could spare the time to see what all the commotion was about.

 

Oh sweet Oz… it couldn’t be…

 

Fiyero Tigelaar was standing right there in the courtyard. His reputation was  _ so _ scandalacious, and he was the boyfriend Galinda knew she needed. He was absolutely gorgeous, with his deep brown eyes and his rich, dark skin. He had his sleeves rolled up and Galinda could see the distinctive blue tattoos on his arm that she had heard so much about. He truly was the hottest guy in all of Oz.Galinda knew she had to stake her claim on him before any other girl could get to him.

“Hi!” Galinda smiled as she ran up to him, “Were you looking for something or,” She batted her eyes and flipped her hair, “Someone?”

 

“Uh yeah,” Fiyero held up a pamphlet, “Some sort of history class? History 103 with Johnson?”

 

“Oh, that class just ended,” Galinda lied. History was her next class, which meant Fiyero was in her history class, but why go to class when you had the chance to flirt with the cutest boy in Oz?

 

“Hm, perfect timing.” Fiyero smiled, and Galinda decided that she absolutely loved his warm, charming grin. “So, what does one do for fun around here?”

 

“Nothing, until now…” Galinda smiled with a wink.

 

“Actually we’ve been studying!” A sharp voice cut in.

 

Galinda sighed in frustration. It was that annoying Munchkin boy from her math class… what was his name? Beck? Bick? It didn’t matter. Galinda knew that he had a huge crush on her and he was going to do anything to keep her away from Fiyero.

 

“Studying, okay.” Fiyero scoffed, “Once again, I see the responsibility of corrupting my fellow students falls to me.”

 

_ Corrupting? _ Galinda raised an eyebrow. How absolutely scandalacious.

 

“The trouble with schools, is they always try to teach the wrong lesson.” Fiyero started, “Believe me, I’ve been kicked out of enough of them to know. They want you to become less callow, less shallow, but I say why invite stress in? Stop studying strife-” He tossed Boq’s book across the courtyard, “-and learn to live the unexamined life.”

 

Wow. Fiyero was absolutely poetic.

 

“Listen, I’m not saying blow off your classes entirely… or maybe I am, who cares? But my main point is, quit worrying about everything so much. If you quit being stressed, then the bad things in life won’t hurt you as much.” More people gathered to hear Fiyero’s speech. “So many people, especially us college students, spend way too much time worrying about things, struggling from one day to the next, spending so much time being stressed that we forget just how fun life can be. So I propose we have a party tonight. What’s the most swankified place in town?”

 

“That would be the Ozdust Ballroom.” Galinda chirped.

 

“Sounds great!” Fiyero took her hand. Her heart skipped a beat. Fiyero Tigelaar was actually holding her hand. “Let’s go down to the Ozdust Ballroom, we’ll meet there later tonight, we can dance ‘til it’s light. I’ll find the prettiest girl, give her a whirl…”

 

Galinda giggled as Fiyero spun her around. She had heard he was flirtatious, but this much this soon was  _ almost _ too much for Galinda to handle. 

 

“Right on down to the Ozdust Ballroom, come on, follow me. You’ll be happy to be there!”

 

Galinda was absolutely overjoyed. Fiyero was so charming, and she was pretty sure he was asking her out on a date. This was the happiest she’d been since arriving at Shiz.

 

“Miss Galinda!!!” It was that annoying little Munchkin again. “I was hoping you’d save at least one dance for me. I’ll be right there. Waiting. All night…”

 

“That’s so… kind of you,” Galinda almost felt bad for the guy. Sweet Oz, what was his name? Bork? Burke? The situation would be less awkward if she at least knew his name. She didn’t want to outright turn him down- that would break his little heart. She had to find a way to let him down gently, or even better, to distract him. She saw Nessa sitting across the road, and that gave her an idea. “But do you know what would be even kinder?”

 

“What?”

 

“See that tragically beautiful girl, the one in the chair? It seems so unfair… no one has asked her to the party yet. If someone were to go and ask her, why, they would be my hero.”

 

The boy’s eyes lit up, “Maybe I could invite her!”

 

“Oh Bick, really? You would do that for me?”

 

“It’s… it’s Boq. And I would do  _ anything _ for you, Miss Galinda.”

 

“Well, get going then! Before you miss your chance!”

 

Galinda sighed in relief as Boq- that was his name- ran off.

 

“That was smooth.” Fiyero laughed as he took Galinda’s hand.

 

“Thanks,” Galinda giggled, “So…”

 

“So I’ll be picking you up around 8?”

 

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then!”

 

“Until tonight,” Fiyero kissed her on the cheek. Fiyero Tigelaar, the most perfect man in Oz, kissed her, and they’d only met ten minutes ago.

 

She couldn’t possibly be happier.

 

* * *

Elphaba spent the better part of an hour trying to study in the library, but she couldn’t focus. She was still angry at that stupidly gorgeous idiot who had hit her with his cart. She decided she would go talk to Nessa. She would provide good company a the very least.

 

“Elphaba! Guess what?” Galinda sprinted up to her. “I’m going to a party tonight with Fiyero! He asked me out!”

 

“Fiyero... Who?”

 

“Fiyero Tigelaar, his family is so rich, he’s practically royalty! And I’m pretty sure I’m his girlfriend now! I have to start getting ready, I only have five hours until he picks me up! See you later!”

 

Just as soon as she appeared, Galinda was gone. She certainly was… excitable.

 

As she walked across campus, it seemed like everyone she passed was talking about the party and about this ‘Fiyero’ character.

 

From people’s conversations, she picked up that this guy’s family was supposedly rich enough to pay for the entire freshman class’ first year of school. (Not that they would actually do it.) Fiyero was also supposedly extremely attractive. Elphaba thought of that beautiful, if rude, guy that she literally ran into earlier. She knew she needed to stop thinking about him for her own good. Even if he wasn’t a pretentious, self-centered brat, there was no way he’d ever see anything in her.

 

She tried to clear her mind as she headed towards Nessa’s dorm. 

 

“Hey, Nessa,” Elphaba said as she entered her sister’s private suite next to Morrible’s quarters. 

 

“Hi Fabala, how was your day?”

 

“Could’ve been worse, I suppose. And you?”

 

“It was wonderful, I actually got asked to that party the new student is having tonight!

 

“Please don’t tell me you’re actually going to that… I don’t even understand it! A stupid rich boy shows up and now everyone’s off to worship him at some kind of cult-ish social gathering!”

 

“I  _ am _ going, actually. I got asked on a date by Boq. I’m not a huge fan of parties, but Boq is just so sweet, there’s no way I was going to turn him down.” Nessa beamed, “He was too shy to ask me at first, but once Galinda encouraged him-”

 

“Galinda?” Elphaba snapped, “She-”

 

“No! Don’t you dare say another word against her! Galinda helped me and Boq get together, and I’m about to have the first fun night of my life! I only wish there was something I could do to repay her for her kindness.”

 

Elphaba sighed. She didn’t necessarily hate Galinda anymore, but she was still generally distrusting of her roommate. She was snobby, self-centered, and pretentious. But if she genuinely set Nessa and Boq up in order to make them happy… maybe… just maybe, under that ditzy and bubbly exterior was a truly kind heart. Or maybe there wasn’t. Either way, Nessa was happy, and that’s what really mattered.

 

“Elphaba, I know you don’t like Galinda, but she’s done so much for me. Please, try to understand.”

 

“I do.” Elphaba placed a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “Have fun at the party tonight, Nessa.”

 

* * *

As the party drew ever closer, Galinda grew more and more excited. She was still reeling from her previous encounter with Fiyero; she couldn’t stop talking. “And then, he  _ kissed _ me! I had only been talking to him for like ten minutes and he actually kissed me!”

 

“What kind of kiss?” Shenshen asked as she zipped the back of Galinda’s sparkling pink dress, “That’s what  _ really  _ matters.”

 

“He just kissed me on the cheek as a goodbye, but you have to admit that’s a lot considering we’d just met. I’m hoping to get more out of him tonight, that’s why I have to look my absolute best!”

 

“Um… Galinda?” Pfannee asked as she dug through Galinda’s closet, “What in Oz’s name is this?”

 

Galinda turned to see what her friend could possibly be talking about. Pfannee was holding up a box containing that hideous pointy hat she had been meaning to throw out. “Oh, please pretend you didn’t see that!’ She blushed as she took the box, “My granny is always buying me the most hideodeous hats. It’s from my gran, I don’t have the heart to just throw it away.”

 

“You could always sell it?’ Shenshen suggested, “Extra money never hurt anyone.”

 

“Shen, who in the world would want to buy  _ that _ ?” Pfannee snapped, “Just look at it, it’s absolutely disgusting!”

 

“I would give it away,” Galinda said, “But I don’t hate anyone  _ that  _ much.”

 

Pfannee and Shenshen shared a knowing look, “Yes you do.”

 

Elphaba. They wanted her to give that awful hat to her roommate. 

 

“Galinda, come on, it’ll be hilarious. Give that dumb artichoke that hat and invite her to the party. She’ll make a fool out of herself and with any luck, she’ll be so embarrassed that she leaves Shiz. Then you’ll finally have that single suite you always wanted!” Shenshen looked at her watch, “Oh, we gotta get going so we can make it to the party on time! See you later Galinda!”

 

Galinda froze. She knew she couldn’t risk telling her friends that Elphaba wasn’t as bad as she seemed, that would shatter her reputation. At the same time though… she couldn’t risk ruining the fragile bond between her and Elphaba that she had worked so hard to build.

 

She didn’t  _ hate _ Elphaba. They weren’t friends or anything, but she didn’t hate her green roommate. If the hat really was embarrassing enough to drive Elphaba out of Shiz, Galinda realized she might actually miss Elphaba’s presence in her life: her witty remarks, her snarky insults, her weird sense of humor…

 

On the other hand, her reputation. If she didn’t follow through, if she actually showed kindness and mercy to the girl she was supposed to completely and utterly despise, her two best friends would never forgive her. Was she actually considering choosing a weeks-long friendship over one that spanned twelve years?

 

If she somehow managed to drive Elphaba out of Shiz… she would have her own room. She wouldn’t have to worry about sharing quarters with a mysterious nerd. And she’d have her boyfriend and he respect of her best friends. It was the perfect dream scenario…

 

But was it the right thing to do?

 

Before she had time to truly think it over, Elphaba walked into the room.

 

* * *

 

Elphaba knew she needed to thank Galinda for making Nessarose happy. Maybe this was the start of something more than the mutual tolerance they had for each other. Maybe, through this act of kindness, they would become- she was hesitant to even think it- friends.

 

“Galinda, there you are! See, Nessa and I were just talking about you-”

 

“And I was just talking about you! I thought you might like to come to the party tonight! I even got you this awesome hat!” 

 

Galinda held up a pointy black hat. ‘Awesome’ was not the word Elphaba would have picked to describe it. “Are you sure?”

 

“Oh, just trust me, Elphaba. Black is this year’s pink! You deserve this hat, and I’m giving it to you out of the goodness of my heart. See you at the party tonight!”

 

Elphaba held the hat in her hands. It wasn’t something she would’ve picked, but if Galinda said it was fashionable, then it must be so.

 

Out of all the people on campus, the last person she expected to invite her to that stupid party was Galinda.

 

Perhaps her bubbly roommate did have some goodness in her after all. Between making Nessa happy and inviting her to the party, Elphaba realized that it was only right to do something nice for Galinda in return.

 

She had the perfect idea.

 

She threw on a simple dress and headed to the Ozdust Ballroom, making a stop at Morrible’s office along the way.

 

“Excuse me? Madame Morrible?” Elphaba said as she knocked on the door.

 

“Yes, what is it?”

 

“Thank Oz you’re still here. I wanted to talk to you about Galinda…”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
